Pour un baiser
by Miss Chanandelor Bong
Summary: [OS] Ou comment une bouche, une après midi passée à la Bibliothèque et de l'imagination peuvent chambouler la vie déjà palpitante de Hermione Granger... surtout quand un certain Draco Malfoy s'en mêle !
1. Chapter 1

Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête...

* * *

Hermione replaça nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux indomptables derrière son oreille d'un geste excédé et mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se creusait la tête depuis des heures sur ce satané sujet de Potions et elle n'avait toujours pas rédigé les 3 rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain. Merlin, elle n'y arriverait jamais... Ce n'était pas la peine de demander à Harry ou à Ron vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux minables en Potions et qu'ils attendaient patiemment dans la Salle Commune qu'elle ai fini son devoir et de pouvoir enfin copier sur elle tout en modifiant quelques trucs pour endormir la méfiance de Rogue. 

« _Pendant que ces deux imbéciles se la coulent douce en jouant aux échecs, moi je m'arrache les cheveux devant ce putain de devoir !_ »

Elle passa une main sur son visage et ferma ses yeux fatigués. Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, ses yeux toujours fermés. Elle décrispa ses doigts autour de sa plume et savoura les quelques minutes de répit qu'elle s'accordait. Au bout d'un instant, elle redressa la tête et reprit connexion avec la Terre. Ce fichu devoir de Potions... de toute évidence, Rogue n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans sa pauvre petite vie ennuyeuse que de donner des devoirs compliqués à ses élèves. Surtout quand ces derniers n'avaient aucune imagination.

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit inventer une potion ?_ » se lamenta t-elle en laissant sa tête choir dans un bruit sourd sur la table.

Hermione était douée pour apprendre, écouter, lire, noter mais certainement pas pour... imaginer ! Imaginer c'était bon pour les personnes dont la vie était mortellement ennuyeuse (certainement comme celle de Rogue). Sa vie à elle était palpitante, elle n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer et elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Avec un gémissement plaintif, elle se releva et reprit sa plume en main.

Elle en était où déjà ? « _Ah oui ! Les oeufs de serpencendre_... » Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter d'autre ? Les limaces cornues cuites peut-être. Ou plutôt de la poudre d'ellébore ? « _Bordel de..._ »

Elle laissa échapper un grognement et d'un mouvement brusque du bras, elle envoya plumes, parchemins, livres et encriers sur le sol. Elle étouffa un nouveau juron et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'était installée au fin fond de la Bibliothèque et Mme. Pince n'entendit pas le sombre son des dégâts qu'avait provoqué Hermione. Elle ronchonna en ramassant ses nombreux rouleaux de parchemins et failli s'arracher les yeux quand elle vit que ses mains étaient à présent plein d'encre. Elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette.

« _Reparo_. » cracha t-elle d'une voix furieuse, une fois qu'elle l'eut en main.

Aussitôt, le verre de l'encrier brisé se reforma. Elle se releva d'un bond et se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle sortit d'un geste impatient un livre de son sac et le posa avec fracas sur la table, la faisant trembler sous le choc. Elle l'ouvrit avec d'autant plus de violence, jetant des regards noir aux élèves qui relevaient la tête vers elle. Elle tourna les pages à une vitesse folle avant de s'arrêter à la page 256. Elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêté hier soir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle se décontracta. Sa mauvaise humeur et sa colère la quittèrent tandis qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et étirait ses doigts de pieds en éventail. Hermione poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et se pencha pour attraper le paquet de bonbons qu'elle avait dans son sac. Elle croqua avec ravissement dans le petit crocodile rouge avant que celui ne commence à gigoter.

Elle continua sa lecture, s'immergeant toute entière dans l'univers du livre. Quand le héros était dans une situation périlleuse, elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, quand c'était un passage heureux, elle souriait en même temps que les personnages, il lui arrivait de laisser échapper un petit rire lorsque le récit était amusant. Elle était plongée dans son livre, déconnectée du monde et il n'y avait que Hermione Granger pour arriver à oublier ce qui l'entourait en ne lisant que quelques lignes.

Et pourtant, elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise pour se redresser, sans pour autant quitter son livre des yeux, et s'humecta rapidement les lèvres. C'est là qu'elle le sentit. Ce regard posé sur elle qui la détaillait sans gène depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête, de peur de croiser un regard déplaisant et essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver le fil de son roman. Mais elle était de nouveau nerveuse et franchement agacée. Elle mordit sa lèvre et poussa un juron - pour la forme - avant de relever la tête. Elle croisa alors ces yeux gris qui la fixaient avec insistance.

Evidement.

Il fallait que ce soit lui qui la fixe. Draco Malfoy, petit merdeux de Serpentard, gamin pourri gâté et odieux par la même occasion. Bref, un adorable camarade. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furieux à cette petite fouine mais Malfoy ne sembla pas le remarquer. Alors que d'habitude il se serait levé pour venir l'embêter, lui balancer deux, trois insultes qu'elle connaissait par coeur et repartir comme il était arrivé, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et un rire moqueur résonnant à ses oreilles. Mais là, Malfoy semblait absorbé par quelque chose. Elle soupira lourdement et décida d'oublier ce crétin. Malgré sa bonne résolution, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'oeil furtif : il était toujours en train de fixer une partie de son corps. Elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et eut une moue d'agacement. Il fallait que Malfoy arrête de la fixer sinon elle allait péter un câble. Mais il était toujours là, assis quelque table plus loin, des parchemins et des livres étalaient devant lui, il tenait à moitié sa plume et son regard gris, d'habitude si froid, était illuminé, en admiration devant quelque chose qui était chez elle. Alors que certaines filles se seraient senties flattées que Draco Malfoy les regarde ainsi Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle, elle le détestait encore plus à cet instant.

Elle ferma brusquement son livre, se hâta de ranger dans son sac et partit d'un pas furieux, sans un regard pour Malfoy.

.oOo.

« Je vois que Potter s'est encore une fois pensé plus intéressant que tout le monde... » susurra Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Il était penché au dessus du bureau de Harry et un sourire malveillant vint illuminé son visage cireux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son bouc émissaire préféré n'avait rédigé qu'un rouleau de parchemin sur les trois demandés. A l'aide de son pouce et de son majeur, il se saisit du devoir et le brandit tel un trophée sous les regards amusés des Serpentards et haineux des Gryffondors. Il eut un ricanement mauvais.

Hermione soupira. Elle en avait marre de Rogue et de ses provocations ridicules. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Mlle Granger, je crois que l'heure n'est pas aux démonstrations publiques d'affection. » grogna Rogue en lui jetant un regard flamboyant.

Elle retira aussitôt sa main et se concentra plutôt sur sa potion qui était en train de chauffer à gros bouillon. Elle baissa un peu le feu et attendit patiemment que la teinte orangée de la mixture tourne au rouge.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » La voix de Rogue retentit à nouveau dans le cachot.

Il venait de s'approcher du chaudron de Neville et il tenait une grande louche qui contenait la potion du pauvre élève. « Je tiens à féliciter Longdubat pour cet essai brillant. Peut-être que la prochaine fois vous réussirez, Longdubat... »

Hermione n'écoutait plus le maître des Potions. Malfoy était encore là, en train de la fixer. Elle prit sur elle de façon à ne pas lui envoyé son exemplaire de "Potions : méthode et pratique" de niveau 7 à la figure et ferma les yeux en essayant de se calmer. Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, ignora superbement Malfoy et veilla consciencieusement à tourner sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La mixture prit une teinte rouge sang, signe qu'elle était parfaitement réussie. Hermione soupira de soulagement et prépara un échantillon à amener sur le bureau du professeur. Une fois debout, elle pouvait toujours sentir le regard du Serpentard sur elle, d'un pas pressé elle arriva à destination, posa rapidement sa petite fiole et retourna quasiment en courant à sa place.

« Hermione. » chuchota une voix à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?" demanda t-elle, légèrement crispée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy ne te quitte pas des yeux ? »

Que le Serpentard la fixe était assez gênant comment alors si en plus Ron en rajoutait une couche Hermione allait exploser. « Je n'en sais strictement rien, Ronald ! » s'exclama t-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron la regarda en se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête de lui parler soudainement sur ce ton et haussa finalement les épaules avec indifférence ; il avait réussi à s'habituer aux sautes d'humeur de Hermione et après six ans d'amitié il n'y faisait plus tellement attention.

Quelques élèves des tables autour avaient relevé la tête à l'entente de sa voix mais elle leur fit un petit sourire hypocrite assorti d'un regard noir et ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur leur chaudron. Elle grommela vaguement quelques insultes et regarda l'heure, pleine d'espoir. Encore cinq minutes. Comment tuer le temps ? Hermione balaya la classe du regard : Rogue se moquait ouvertement du pauvre Neville qui s'était recroquevillé sur son tabouret, Pansy Parkinson échangeait des mots volants avec Milicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini se contentait de regarder la classe d'un air blasé, Harry et Ron étaient plongés dans une conversation apparemment passionnante vu l'énergie avec laquelle ils parlaient. Elle soupira en songeant que tout était normal quand son regard s'arrêta sur Malfoy. Malfoy et ses yeux gris. Bon sang ! Depuis cette après-midi à la bibliothèque elle l'avait souvent attrapé en train de la regarder. Dès qu'elle le remarquait, il détournait les yeux avant de recommencer quelques minutes plus tard. Il allait la rendre folle. Et à son plus grand malheur, ils partageaient une Salle Commune, celle des préfets en chef. Elle qui avait toujours adoré lire au coin du feu, elle qui avait toujours apprécié les douces caresses de la chaleur des flammes en était venue depuis une semaine à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour échapper au regard du Serpentard.

Elle le fixa encore quelques minutes. Leurs regards ne se croisaient que rarement, principalement quand elle le prenait sur le fait, les yeux gris étaient trop absorbés par autre chose chez elle. Hermione l'avait tout d'abord pris pour un pervers qui matait sans vergogne sa poitrine mais elle avait beau fermer ses robes de sorciers jusqu'en haut, son regard était toujours fixe. Et depuis Hermione se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer autant Malfoy chez elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant de se trouver quelque chose d'attirant. Mais la sonnerie l'empêcha d'explorer un peu plus son potentiel séduction et elle sortit de la salle comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

.oOo.

« Ecoute Hermionechhh… » dit Ron en mâchouillant un bout de poulet. « Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose. »

« Oui ! » renchérit Ginny qui était assise à côté de son frère. « Ca en devient presque indécent ! »

« Ca ne peut plus continuer. » dit Harry en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Il faut que ça s'arrête.»

« Mais je ne demande que ça ! » s'exclama Hermione. Elle attrapa férocement un morceau de saumon et entreprit de le couper avec rage. « Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai voulu me mettre dans une situation pareille ? » Elle releva la tête vers ses amis, ses yeux brillants de colère. « Moi aussi j'en ai marre, moi aussi je veux que ça s'arrête mais je ne peux rien n'y faire ! » elle brandit sa fourchette où était accroché un bout de poisson d'un air menaçant. « Malfoy a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête… »

« Quand bien lui fasse ! » l'interrompit Ginny. « Mais ça serait nettement mieux si ça nouvelle lubie n'était pas de te dévorer du regard. » Elle eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse en voyant la tête de son amie. « Ca fait déjà deux semaines que ça dure. »

« Mais je n'y peux rien ! » répéta Hermione. « Je m'étais habituée à détester Malfoy, à l'ignorer mais sa nouvelle attitude me perturbe plus qu'autre chose ! »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle attrapa une pomme de terre et abattit avec violence son couteau dessus.

« Euh… » commença Ron en regardant sa meilleure amie comme si elle était folle. « Apparemment cela te met en colère aussi. »

Hermione ne répliqua pas et préféra manger sa pomme de terre. Sa colère s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le cours de la conversation dévia et ils en vinrent bientôt à parler de Lavande Brown qui avait décidé de ne plus parler à Ron.

« Ca va aller, vieux. » le réconforta Harry. « Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. »

« N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi elle m'ignore tout d'un coup… » dit pensivement Ron en posant son menton dans sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Dans sa délicatesse naturelle, Ron avait vexé Lavande en lui faisant remarquer que depuis quelques temps elle avait légèrement grossi.

« Dis donc, Ron… » avança prudemment Hermione. « Tu ne lui aurais pas dit par hasard quelque chose qui aurait pu la vexer ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » répondit il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne lui ais fait que des compliments ces derniers jours. »

« Quel genre de compliments ? » demanda Ginny avant de se mordre la langue quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait demandé. Ron refusait d'accepter que ses compliments n'étaient pas aux goûts de tout le monde.

« Le genre de compliments que fait un petit ami à sa petite copine. » asséna durement son frère en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Tu… tu ne lui aurais pas dit quelque chose… je ne sais pas moi… » dit Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir alors qu'elle savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. « Sur son apparence ou un truc comme ça ? »

Contrairement à ses attentes, Ron ne la foudroya pas du regard mais se remit à froncer les sourcils, signe de grande concentration.

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal sur son physique… » marmonna t-il en tapotant la table avec les doigts de son autre main. « Je lui ai juste fait remarquer qu'elle avait plus de forme, ce qui la rendait beaucoup pl -… »

« Haha ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Hermione et Ginny. « Tu lui a dit qu'elle avait plus de formes » continua Ginny, ravie de fourrer la vérité sous le nez de son frère. « dans notre cerveau de fille ça signifie que l'on a grossi. Et vu que tu le lui as fait remarqué, elle se vexe. »

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé terminer ma phrase. » dit Ron. « Tu crois vraiment que ça l'a vexé que je dise ça ? » s'empressa t-il de demander, les bouts de oreilles rouges, pour changer de sujet.

« Bien évidemment. » soupira Hermione en découpant un morceau de pain. « Tu as encore des tas de choses à apprendre des femmes. Au fait, c'était quoi la fin de ta phrase ? »

« Rien rien. » répondit-il évasivement.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard intrigué et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant.

« Allez, Ron… » dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de pied. « dis nous tout. »

« J'ai pas envie. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione en souriant malicieusement. « Parce que, quoi que se soit, c'est peut-être débile. »

Ron eut l'air irrité pas sa remarque et lui lança un regard noir qui la fit rire.

« Maintenant que tu as commencé… » insista Ginny.

« C'est bon ! » s'écria son frère. « Je lui ais dit que ça la rendait beaucoup plus… »

« Beaucoup plus quoi ? »

« Beaucoup plus excitante. » finit Ron d'une voix si basse que les trois amis durent se pencher et tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

Ginny éclata d'un grand rire moqueur tandis que Harry et Hermione souriaient innocemment.

« Et comment je fais pour arranger la situation ? » demanda le rouquin après quelques minutes de bouderie.

« On s'en fiche Ron. » répondit Hermione en portant son verre à ses lèvres. « On parle de Lavande : embrasse la, dis lui 'je t'aime' et pouf ! tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Alors qu'elle allait avaler une gorgée rafraîchissante de jus de citrouille, Hermione recracha tout dans son verre quand elle surprit Draco Malfoy en pleine contemplation de sa personne. Sa colère revint tout d'un coup et elle se leva avec rage et se pressa de quitter la Grande Salle en ignorant les cris de protestation du pauvre élève qui avait reçu sa pluie de jus de citrouille. Elle franchit aussi dignement qu'elle put les portes, l'air furieux et le regard d'un certain Serpentard toujours posé sur elle.

.oOo.

« Merci Merlin il n'est pas là ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle était sortie prudemment de sa chambre et elle était restée quelques instants en haut des escaliers en essayant de voir si Malfoy était là. Elle eut un soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que non. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un air guilleret, un livre à la main et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils face à la cheminée. Elle se mit à lire, tout en restant aux aguets au cas où Malfoy arriverait et qu'elle devrait gicler hors du fauteuil et se ruer dans sa chambre. Mais les minutes passèrent ainsi que les heures sans que le Serpentard ne pointe le bout de son nez. Hermione était confortablement installée, elle aimait sentir la chaleur des flammes sur sa peau. Il était minuit passé quand le sommeil la gagna et qu'elle s'endormit sans le prévoir dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione ouvrit un œil et laissa échapper un hurlement de terreur. Elle fit un bond, s'éloignant le plus loin possible de Draco Malfoy qui se tenait debout juste à côté du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était endormie un peu plus tôt. En ouvrant l'œil, elle avait trouvé Malfoy penché au dessus d'elle, toujours et encore en train de la fixer.

« Malfoy… » haleta t-elle, une main sur le cœur. « Je… Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

Le Serpentard eut un petit air méprisant qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il se redressa et enleva tranquillement sa cape sans lui répondre.

« Malfoy ! » s'écria Hermione. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ! Ces derniers temps, tu es… bizarre. »

Son homologue haussa un sourcil d'un air moqueur. « Comment ça 'bizarre' ? » demanda t-il de son habituelle voix lente.

« Tu… tu es étrange ! Tu es sans cesse en train de me regarder et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ca m'énerve profondément et j'aimerai que ça s'arrête. »

Malfoy eut l'air un tantinet gêné avant que son visage redevienne impassible et qu'il s'asseye sur un sofa d'un air nonchalant.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Granger. » dit-il en évitant de la regarder.

Hermione soupira et retrouva son courage de Gryffondor en venant se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. « Arrêtes ton cinéma, Malfoy. C'est quoi ton problème ? Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai assez de sentir ton regard toujours posé sur moi, assez de me sentir constamment observée, assez de savoir que c'est toi qui me regardes ! »

Malfoy resta immobile, tranquillement assis, il continuait de la regarder sans dire un mot. Hermione soupira et baissa les bras.

« Très bien. Puisque tu ne dis rien, j'en déduis que tu es complètement stup - »

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, une tornade blonde s'était jetée sur elle, la poussant du même coup dans un fauteuil. Les lèvres de Malfoy n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Ce gueux allait l'embrasser ? _« Oh mon Dieu !_ » se dit Hermione en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour échapper aux assauts du Serpentard. Un profond dégoût s'empara d'elle quand s'imagina en train d'embrasser Malfoy. « _Si cette sale petite fouine pose ne serait-ce que ses lèvres sur les miennes je jure que je baisserai le caleçon de Rogue au milieu de la Grande Salle._» Elle réalisa que Malfoy était plus fort qu'elle quand elle le sentit la bloquer entre les bras du fauteuil. « _Merlin, aidez-moi !_ ». Elle se mit à encore plus paniquer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait bien devoir baisser le caleçon de Rogue si elle ne se défendait pas plus. Désespérée, elle repoussa Malfoy tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses bras et finit par lui administrer un coup de genou dans le ventre.

« Nom d'un Scroutt ! » cria t-elle, les cheveux en pagaille et le visage rouge de colère en se redressant. « Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malfoy ? »

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle l'avait échappée belle. Se faire embrasser de force par Malfoy et en plus devoir baisser le caleçon de Rogue, c'était trop pour elle. Un frisson la parcourut lorsque l'image de Malfoy et elle unis dans un baiser lui vint en tête.

Elle regarda le Serpentard, étalé sur le sol, emmêlé dans sa robe de sorcier, essayait de se dégager. Il se releva finalement, l'air aussi furieux que Hermione, ses cheveux blonds habituellement gominés à présent décoiffés.

« _Je_ peux savoir ce qui ne va pas _chez toi_, Granger ? » s'exclama t-il en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée mais elle était trop choquée que Malfoy ose reporter la faute sur elle pour dire un mot. Elle laissa échapper un « mais, mais… ». Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle vit que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu es complètement malade, Malfoy ! » cingla t-elle. « Tu essayes de m'embrasser et après tu m'accuses ? Je savais que tu étais légèrement perfide, vu ta maison, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de mauvaise foi (nda : 'mal foi' 'Malfoy' hahahaha. Que je suis drôle. Désolé de ce jeu de mots minable)! »

Malfoy se retourna et la foudroya du regard. « Oh arrêtes de faire l'innocente, Granger ! » dit-il. « Comme si tu ne savais pas ! »

« Comme si je ne savais pas quoi ? » demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien ! » siffla le Serpentard en croisant les bras.

Hermione soupira avec lassitude. « Explique-toi Malfoy au lieu de jouer aux devinettes. Je suis peut-être intelligente mais je ne lis certainement pas dans les pensées ! »

« Cela fait deux semaines, » dit-il en évitant de la regarder. « deux semaines que tu me provoques en te pavanant dans tout Poudlard avec… avec… ça ! » Il fit un geste de la main dans sa direction. « Et après quand tu as bien accroché mon regard tu joues la comédie en criant au scandale ! Tu es aussi perfide que moi, sang-de-bourbe. »

« Avec quoi, Malfoy ? Avec quoi ? » s'impatienta Hermione en se rapprochant de lui. Son insulte avait glissé sur elle sans l'atteindre, ce que Malfoy pouvait penser de ses origines, elle s'en contre fichait à présent. « Je me balade avec quoi ? » elle tourna tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qui lui crie d'arrêter.

« Tu me provoque ! Tu es tout le temps là, devant moi, en train de les mordiller, de les lécher… C'est presque obscène ! »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. « Il ferait bien d'aller à l'infirmerie, celui-là… » pensa t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui cette fois. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il était fatiguant à ne pas vouloir lui dire.

« Mordiller quoi ? Lécher quoi ? » cria t-elle en s'énervant à nouveau. « Je voudrais savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il se passe que ce sont tes lèvres ! » hurla presque le Serpentard. « Je ne vois qu'elles et… et je n'en peux plus ! »

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de plus proche et soupira. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour essayer de se raisonner. Hermione s'approcha, bien que toujours un peu inquiète, et pencha la tête pour le regarder en face.

« Quoi mes lèvres ? » murmura t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende.

« J'en sais rien. » marmonna t-il, la tête entre les mains.

Son petit air méprisant l'avait abandonné et il semble dépassé par les événements. Hermione s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, tout en restant à une distance respectable du fauteuil.

« C'est ça que tu observes depuis quinze jours ? » demanda t-elle dans un souffle. « Tu as un air si… fasciné quand tu me regardes. C'est ça qui te met dans cet été là… »

Malfoy émit un gémissement pour acquiescer. Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux argent dans ceux chocolat de Hermione. Cela paraissait incroyable aux yeux de la Gryffondor que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, qui l'avait si souvent provoqué, humilié, puisse juste avoir envie de ses lèvres. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle rosissait de plaisir intérieurement. Pour une fois, elle voyait autre chose que de la haine ou du mépris dans les yeux du Serpentard.

« A chaque fois que je les regarde… » murmura t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence. « j'ai… j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et, inconsciemment, elle fit de même. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et cette fois, aucun des deux ne forçait l'autre. Leur nez de frôlèrent et un frisson parcourut Hermione. Elle eut un petit sourire quand elle se rendit compte que Malfoy avait eut ce même frisson. Ses yeux toujours encrés dans les siens, il se rapprocha un peu plus. Leur souffle se mélangeaient et l'odeur délicieuse du jus de citrouille vint ravir leur odorat. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Hermione écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se recula brusquement.

« Non ! » s'écria t-elle en se relevant.

Malfoy semblait légèrement perdu mais il reprit de sa superbe en se relevant à son tour. Il lui sourit d'une façon qui ne plus pas du tout à Hermione qui recula d'un pas.

« Oh si ! » dit le Serpentard en faisant un pas vers elle. « C'est tout ce que je te demande, sang-de-bourbe. Un baiser, un tout petit baiser parce que j'en ai tellement envie… »

Hermione émit un petit cri et précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce. «Surtout, ne pas lui faire voir que tu es morte de peur rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pose sa main sur la tienne... »Elle se reprit quelque peu.

« Tu me traites de sang-de-bourbe et après tu espères un baiser ? » s'exclama Hermione en éclatant de rire. « Nan mais tu rêves ! »

Malfoy se déplaça vers elle avec un sourire narquois. Mais il déchanta légèrement quand Hermione émit un petit rire et lui fit non en agitant son doigt.

« Juste un baiser, Granger… » dit-il. « Après je te laisse tranquille ! Je veux juste un baiser. »

« Hors de question ! » répliqua Hermione. « Tu auras beau me promettre tout ce que tu veux, me supplier, te prosterner à mes pieds, je dirais toujours non ! »

« Allez Granger ! » pressa Malfoy en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle. « S'il te plait… donne moi juste un baiser ! Je suis un Malfoy, je ne supplie jamais d'habitude, tu sais. Je viens d'une famille de sang-pur qui ne s'abaisse pas à -»

« Oh, arrêtes avec tes histoires de rang, de sang et tout ce tralala, c'est du vent ! » l'interrompit-elle en faisant un vague geste de la main. Elle le regarda d'un air moqueur. « Je t'ai dit non, ma petite fouine ! » rit Hermione en se déplaçant sur le côté. « Tu n'auras pas le moindre baiser de ma part. »

Malfoy resta silencieux. Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait réfléchir. Hermione en profita pour monter quelques marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

« Tu sais… » reprit le Serpentard, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Je pourrais te le voler, ce baiser… »

Hermione voulut rire mais le son mourût dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Il en était capable. Il se rapprocha encore, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Hermione monta quelques autres marches à reculons, ne souhaitant pas quitter Malfoy du regard. Elle s'accrocha à la rambarde, prit une profonde respiration et dit :

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Malfoy. » sa voix n'était pas assurée et malheureusement il le remarqua. « Tu me toucherai, moi, une 'sang-de-bourbe', sans avoir une envie de vomir ? Je préfère te rassurer, c'est réciproque. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire faux et monta deux nouvelles marches.

« Oh mais Granger, c'est dernier temps tu ne me donnes pas du tout envie de vomir… Si tu savais comme je pense à toi… »

Alors là, ça n'allait plus du tout. Il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil affolé derrière elle et vit que la porte de sa chambre n'était plus qu'à quelques marches. Elle regagna un peu de confiance et fit un sourire goguenard au Serpentard.

« Ne crois pas si bien dire Malfoy… » dit-elle en montant une marche. « Des filles sur lesquelles fantasmer, tu peux en avoir des dizaines. Certaines filles seraient capables de se couper un sein pour que tu leur donnes un baiser. » Malfoy arqua un sourcil interrogateur. « Bon, d'accord, j'exagère un peu… » se reprit-elle avec un sourire léger que le Serpentard lui rendit. « Mais crois-moi, Malfoy, des tas de filles plus expérimentées et embrassant nettement mieux que toi se damnent pour que tu leur accordes un peu d'attention. Alors que moi… j'aimerais plutôt que tu me laisses tranquille. »

« Mais tu n'as rien compris, petite Granger… » murmura t-il tout près de son oreille. « C'est de toi que je veux un baiser. Je ne pense qu'à tes lèvres, pleines et gourmandes… » Hermione rougit ce qui le fit d'autant plus sourire. « J'avais un rendez-vous ce soir… mais je n'ai même pas pu toucher cette petite Serdaigle… je ne pensais qu'à… toi. »

Hermione secoua la tête comme pour nier à sa place. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux broussailleux derrière son oreille.

« Je ne veux qu'un baiser… » murmura à nouveau Malfoy en penchant la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Leurs lèvres étaient encore une fois si proches qu'elle sentit le souffle de Malfoy sur les siennes.

Hermione sentit avec ravissement la poignée de la porte entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit tout doucement sans que le Serpentard ne le remarque. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et sa langue vint effleurer les lèvres de Malfoy dans le geste. Il eut un petit gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Hermione. Elle sourit avec délectation.

« Malfoy… » soupira t-elle en se collant contre la porte ouverte, la poignée serrée dans sa main.

« Hum ? »

« Je t'ai dit non ! » s'écria t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre où le Serpentard ne pouvait entrer et claqua la porte, le sortant de sa torpeur. Elle l'entendit proférer des insultes au monde entier et elle se jeta sur son lit. Elle éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Malfoy mais se calma bien vite quand elle pensa qu'il chercherait sûrement à se venger.

« Dans quoi est-ce que je suis tombée… » marmonna t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans un oreille.

.oOo.

« Aaaarg ! Tu poses encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois tes sales griffes sur moi je te garantie que tu seras le dernier à porter le nom des Malfoy ! » s'écria Hermione en faisant un bon de côté pour échapper au Serpentard.

Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard qui avait revêtu son habituel manteau blanc en cette saison. Cela faisait une semaine que l'incident de leur Salle Commune avait eut lieu et depuis Malfoy n'avait cessé, par toutes les ruses possibles, d'embrasser Hermione. Elle repoussait toutes ses tentatives et lui hurlant insultes et malédiction mais il ne revenait à chaque fois plus déterminé que précédemment.

Draco haussa un sourcil, comme pour la mettre au défi. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de s'éloigner en direction du château.

« Hey ! Minute, Granger ! » cria Malfoy en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Hermione l'ignora et accéléra le pas. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse neige blanche et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éloignée de Malfoy. Bientôt celui-ci la rattrapa et saisit son bras pour la faire se tourner vers lui.

« Quoi ? » cracha t-elle en se retournant vers le garçon.

« Granger, ne fais pas la difficile. Embrasse-moi, je sais que tu en rêves, et on en parle plus, voila tout. » lui dit Malfoy avec un grand sourire.

Hermione étouffa un cri de rage. « Laisses-moi tranquille, espèce de sale petit serpent visqueux et transporteur de maladies ! » Le Serpentard eut un ricanement moqueur en entendant sa piteuse insulte. « Fiches moi la paix ! »

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et tenta de courir. C'était sans compter sur Malfoy qui lui fit un croche-patte et la regarda en riant s'étaler de tout son long dans la poudreuse. Hermione poussa un cri quand elle se sentit tomber et se releva tant bien que mal en foudroyant son agresseur du regard.

« Super drôle, Malfoy. » dit-elle avec ironie. « Maintenant, plutôt que de m'amuser comme une petite folle en te poussant dans la neige, ce qui serait vraiment infantile... » continua t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Je vais plutôt me glisser contre toi... » Elle eut un sourire de prédateur comme Malfoy les arborait d'habitude. Elle joint le geste à la parole et se colla tout contre lui.

Elle remarqua à son plus grand plaisir que la respiration du Serpentard s'était accélérée. Ses yeux argent étaient à nouveau posés sur ses lèvres et dans un geste maîtrisé, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient écarquillés en la voyant faire et elle cacha un petit rire. Hermione était troublée par la réaction de son camarade mais le cacha pour mener son plan à bien.

« J'ai envie que tu me laisses tranquille, Malfoy...» murmura t-elle. « Alors je vais faire la seule chose qui résoudra mon problème... Je vais t'embrasser. »

Elle posa ses petites mains froides sur les épaules du Serpentard et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Souviens toi de ce baiser, Malfoy, car ce sera le seul... »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que lui fermait les yeux en attendant. Hermione sourit malicieusement et alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, elle poussa le Serpentard et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol.

« Ca, c'était pour le croche-patte ! » s'exclama t-elle en d'éclatant de rire.

Elle lança un dernier regard moqueur au garçon avant de s'éloigner, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Je suis géniale. » murmura t-elle pour elle-même en passant les portes du château.

.oOo.

Malfoy entra avec fracas dans leur salle commune, ses cheveux blonds parsemés de neige. Ses yeux froids balayèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione qui lisait un livre, tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

« Maintenant que tu es rentré je vais devoir aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour échapper à tes agressions » dit-elle en se levant.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder d'un air mauvais. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire hypocrite et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre le pied sur la première marche quand la voix du Serpentard s'éleva :

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'embrasses, sang-de-bourbe. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Je ne te toucherai plus jamais. »

« Sage décision. » approuva Hermione. « Je pourrais enfin vivre tranquille sans avoir peur qu'un Serpentard hystérique et frustré se jette sur moi. »

« Je ne suis pas frustré ! » protesta Malfoy d'un air furieux. « Et je ne suis pas non plus hystérique ! »

« Mais bien sur. » répliqua Hermione en se moquant de lui. « Tu me pourchasse à travers tout le château pour m'embrasser et à chaque fois que je te repousse, tu reviens plus buté que jamais et tu refuses d'aller voir ailleurs. »

« On appelle ça de la persévérance. » dit Malfoy. « Je ne te coures pas après. »

« Evidement. » dit-elle. « Bon, puisque tu me laisses tranquille, je vais pouvoir me rasseoir dans le fauteuil. »

Elle fit demi-tour et s'installa à nouveau dans le siège qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ouvrit son livre tout en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui était resté, les bras ballants, dans l'entrée de leur salle commune. Elle reprit sa lecture et quitta le monde. Elle ne vit pas le Serpentard s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, le regard focalisé sur ses lèvres. Plusieurs minutes étaient passées quand elle s'interrompit finalement, se rendant compte du regard qui pesait sur elle.

« Bordel, Malfoy ! » s'écria t-elle. "Tu n'as pas fini de me regarder comme ça ? Je n'en peux plus ! »

Le garçon sursauta quand il l'entendit crier et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il leva les yeux vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait d'un air flamboyant.

« Bon, écoute. » répondit Malfoy en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je vais t'embrasser quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Mais non ! » s'écria à nouveau Hermione, un air scandalisé peint sur le visage. « On embrasse pas les gens 'comme ça' ! »

Elle se leva de son fauteuil, furieuse et se mit à faire les cents pas à travers la salle. Elle s'arrêta près de la table qu'ils étaient sensés partager pour préparer bals, sorties et autres événements. Elle appuya ses mains dessus et soupira lourdement, la tête baissée.

« Comment ça « on embrasse pas les gens 'comme ça' » ? » demanda Malfoy en prenant la même direction qu'elle. « Ce n'est qu'un baiser, Granger, pas un viol. »

Il se plaça du côté opposé de la table où elle était et se mit dans la même position.

« Un baiser » dit-elle en relevant la tête. « doit se mériter. Les deux personnes doivent en avoir envie. Tellement envie qu'elles ne pensent plus qu'à ce baiser. » Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. « En permanence. Quand elles ferment les yeux, elles doivent imaginer un baiser si... si fougueux, langoureux ou tendre qu'il leur donne des frissons. Des frissons qu'elles n'ont jamais eut au paravant. Quand le moment tant espéré arrive, ce doit être si unique qu'on en ressort troublé et heureux. Tellement heureux qu'un sourire niais vient fleurir sur nos lèvres et il ne nous lâche pas, on est euphorique et on a l'impression de survoler tout ce qui nous entoure. Un baiser magique... » Elle s'humecta les lèvres et continua : « Malheureusement pour toi Malfoy, je n'ai aucune imagination. Je ne penses pas à ce baiser et je n'y penserai jamais. »

Draco s'était tu et la regardait d'un air ébahi. Depuis quand Hermione était-elle si romantique ? Il en vint finalement à penser qu'elle plaisantait, qu'elle le menait en bateau. Il eut alors un petit ricanement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris la blague mais il se ravisa vite en voyant l'air sérieux de son homologue.

« C'est ridicule, Granger. » dit-il d'un ton blasé. « Les baisers ne sont pas magiques. »

« Alors c'est que tu n'as jamais vraiment embrassé. » rétorqua Hermione. « Parkinson ne te donne pas de frissons ? » ajouta t-elle d'un air taquin. « J'aurais du m'en douter après tout. Tu es si froid et distant avec les personnes qui t'entourent que les baisers avec toi, ce ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir. »

« J'embrasse très bien ! » se défendit Draco, un air scandalisé peint sur le visage. « Toutes les filles que j'ai embrassé pourront te le dire : j'embrasse très bien. »

Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui laissa échapper un ricanement. La lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux s'accentua.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas Malfoy. » souffla t-elle. « Je suis sûre que tu embrasse merveilleusement bien mais tous ces baisers que tu donnes à tord et à travers, comme si c'étaient des faveurs que tu accordais, sont faux. Ils sont tellement faux que tu n'en retires plus aucune satisfaction. » En voyant qui Malfoy haussait un sourcil interrogateur, elle continua. « C'est là que j'entre en scène dans ta petite vie tranquille de fils à papa et que je chamboule tout. Tu veux m'embrasser parce que tu sais que ce sera différent, embrasser une sang-de-bourbe quel défi ! » Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se pencha un peu plus pour qu'il l'entende murmurer : « Mais dis toi bien que ta vie restera telle qu'elle est car jamais au grand jamais je ne m'aventurerai à poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. »

Hermione se sentit soudainement prétentieuse de penser qu'elle pourrait être un bouleversement dans la vie de Malfoy. Elle se frappa mentalement de se monter sur un piédestal. En attendant, elle tressaillit quand elle vit que Malfoy n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe, il semblait au contraire plus joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Puisque tu sais tellement de choses,_ Hermione_... » murmura t-il en insistant sur son prénom. « Apprends moi... »

Sa camarade ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne s'était certainement pas préparée à ce que Malfoy réagisse comme ça. Elle avait prévu qu'il s'énerverait, la traiterait de sang-de-bourbe, le menacerait encore une fois de l'embrasser et s'enfermerait dans sa chambre tandis qu'ils se jetaient des regards noirs. Mais maintenant il rapprochait sa tête de la sienne. « _Au secoooouuuurs ! _» hurla mentalement Hermione sans arriver à bouger. Elle pensa soudainement que si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment précis elle n'aurait plus qu'à se suicider : Malfoy et elle, penchés par dessus la table, leur tête plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les sourires un peu trop coquins qu'ils laissaient échapper... Hermione eut un frisson d'horreur en imaginant Harry et Ron arriver. Merci Merlin, leur appartement privé était protégé par un mot de passe connu d'eux seuls.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Elle n'allait pas le laisser sans sortir comme ça surtout que sa bouche était bien trop près de la sienne. Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude et reprit sa parole :

« Imagine ce baiser, Malfoy. » murmura t-elle en collant son front contre celui de son homologue. « Imagine mes lèvres frôlant les tiennes... imagine ma langue venir taquiner ta bouche... » elle sourit de plus belle en entendant Malfoy laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. « ... nos bouches jouant l'une avec l'autre ... avant de s'unir. Imagine ma langue s'enrouler lentement autour de la tienne... imagine ce baiser magique comme ceux dont je t'ai parlé... » Elle s'approcha si près de lui que leurs lèvres auraient pu se frôler. « Oh oui, Malfoy, imagine-le bien, ce baiser, car il ne risque pas d'arriver. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se retira dans sa chambre laissant un Malfoy pantelant et énormément déçu de ne pas être allé plus loin.

.oOo.

Hermione était dans sa chambre et rayonnait : qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait lui clouer le bec ! Elle jubilait rien qu'en pensant à la tête que Malfoy devait faire en ce moment. Dire qu'elle l'avait laissé en plan alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait l'embrasser… Elle éclata de rire en se disant qu'il était décidemment bien trop naïf par moment.

Hermione se déshabilla et mit sa chemise de nuit avant de se glisser avec délectation dans son lit moelleux. Elle ferma les yeux et alors qu'elle allait s'endormir une image lui frappa l'esprit.

L'image de Malfoy et elle en train de s'embrasser.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Mais même les yeux ouverts cette image revenait. Plusieurs autres s'ajoutaient.

Malfoy et elle s'embrassant passionnément, s'embrassant tendrement et enfin tous les deux partageant un de ces baisés magiques dont elle avait parlé. Rien qu'en l'imaginant, Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« Oh non… » gémit-elle dans le noir.

Elle était capable d'imaginer.

.oOo.

« Miss Granger, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall de son bureau.

Hermione sursauta et sortit de sa transe. Depuis une semaine elle fuyait Draco Malfoy comme la peste et des baisers imaginaires hantaient son esprit. A chaque heure du jour et de la nuit elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer tellement ces baiser lui semblaient vrais. Et cette fois elle avait imaginé ça en plein cours de Métamorphoses. Elle se mordit la lèvre et leva ses grands yeux marrons vers la professeur.

« T – Tout va bien, professeur. » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante.

McGonagall l'a regarda d'un œil perçant avant de reprendre son cours.

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux pour se calmer mais un fichu blond lié à elle par les lèvres lui vint à l'esprit. Elle marmonna quelques jurons en se disant que c'était bien sa veine que maintenant elle sache imaginer. Elle aurait pu être ravie d'être comme les autres et de pouvoir rêver en imaginant mais malheureusement pour elle se qu'elle voyait ne la réjouissait pas du tout. Le cours de Métamorphoses se termina sans qu'elle ai pu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de concentrer et elle se hâta de ramasser ses affaires avant de filer vers la Grande Salle pour manger.

Une fois installée, elle inspecta la pièce à la recherche d'une tête blonde. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle ne le vit pas et commença à manger avec entrain.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Merci de nous avoir attendu, Hermione. » grinça Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Oh désolée. » s'excusa Hermione. « Mais j'avais une faim terrible. »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre en Métamorphoses ? » demanda Harry.

Il se servit une cuiller de purée avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil légèrement inquiet. Hermione appréciait vraiment Harry mais il la connaissait un peu trop bien, après plusieurs années d'entraînement il pouvait savoir en un coup d'œil si elle allait bien ou pas. Hermione secoua la tête dans un signe affirmatif et entreprit de se bourrer de cotes de bœuf avant la reprise des cours.

« Enfin bref » dit Ron en tapant dans ses mains, l'air apparemment fier de lui. « J'ai réussi à arranger les choses avec Lavande. »

Hermione approuva d'un petit «mmh, mmh… » distrait. Elle allait mettre un morceau de viande dans sa bouche mais rata le trouve quand elle vit Draco Malfoy entrer dans la Grande Salle comme s'il était le maître des lieus. Aussitôt des images qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir s'imposèrent dans sa tête. Elle gémit malheureusement. Elle était en train de devenir folle. _Il_ la rendait folle. Lui et sa stupide idée de vouloir l'embrasser qu'il lui avait transmis. Elle lâcha sa fourchette et plongea sa tête entre ses mains en essayant d'oublier tout ça. Elle avait presque réussi à ne plus imaginer un baiser passionné que lui donnait le Serpentard quand un coude vint heurter ses cotes.

« Ouch ! » pesta t-elle. « Tu pourrais pas faire attention, Ron ? Toi et la délicatesse franchement… tu n'es pas capable d'être doux parfois ? »

Il y eut un petit raclement de gorge et Hermione leva lentement la tête. « _Oh – mon – Dieu_. ». Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle, ses cheveux blonds platines bien coiffés comme à leur habitude, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres mais l'air légèrement perdu à proximité de la table de Gryffondors.

« Mal – Malfoy. » balbutia Hermione, paniquée. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voudrais te parler. » répondit le garçon en jetant des regards mauvais à Harry et Ron. « De préfèt-en-chef à préfèt-en-chef. » ajouta t-il.

Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler, surtout après leur dernière rencontre. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil mais devant le regard insistant du Serpentard elle consentit à se lever. Elle profiterait de l'occasion pour mettre les points sur les i.

« Tu ne finis pas de manger ? » s'inquièta Ron.

« Non, j'ai terminé. » répondit Hermione sans quitte Malfoy des yeux.

Ce dernier la regarda aussi avant de foudroyer quelques pauvres Gryffondors des yeux et de partir, Hermione à sa suite.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire » observa Ginny qui avait assisté à la scène. « C'est qu'ils ne se quittent pas des yeux… »

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle Hermione s'appuya contre un mur de pierres et attendit que son homologue prenne la parole. Il s'était mis à faire les cents pas devant elle et se passait de temps en temps nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Hermione soupira.

« Alors ? » hasarda t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Malfoy s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Très bien. » commença t-il. « J'ai réfléchit à se que tu m'as dit… » un frisson les parcourut lui et Hermione tandis qu'ils imaginaient un baiser. « Et… et tu as peut-être raison. Depuis, je n'arrêtes pas d'y penser, quand je ferme les yeux c'est pire. Et je me demandais si j'étais le seul de nous deux à qui cela arrivait. » Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« _Eh merde…_ » Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre ? Que chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui en hurlant « embrasse moi ! » ? Certainement pas ! Elle tenait à préserver son honneur de Gryffondor et surtout sa crédibilité auprès de lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

« A qui arrivait quoi ? D'imaginer des baisers ? » sa voix se voulait moqueuse mais elle tremblait légèrement, lui faisant perdre toute contenance. « Je te l'ai dit, Malfoy, je n'ai pas d'imagination donc rien ne pourra arriver. » Elle le regarda pour voir s'il l'avait cru.

Malheureusement pour elle, les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en un sourire. Elle réprima un juron et se frappa mentalement. Il ne la croyait et le pire, le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Elle essaya de reculer mais le mur était déjà derrière elle tandis qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction.

« Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, Hermione. » dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Hermione jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, s'attendant à ce que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir le flot d'élèves qui emmènerait Malfoy loin d'elle. Mais ses prières mentales ne servirent à rien : aucun élève ou professeur ne sortit et Malfoy l'avait coincée contre le mur. « _Gé-nial._ » se dit-elle. « _Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione, toi qui es si intelligente ?_ ». Elle devait gagner du temps. Elle devait à tout prix gagner du temps avant que ce qu'elle espérait – secrètement – tant arrive.

« Tu as remarqué que le plafond de la Grande Salle change en fonction du temps à l'extérieur ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix aigue alors que Malfoy venait de placer ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Je me fiche de ce plafond, Granger. » répondit-il en rapprochant un peu plus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et soupira, agacée.

« C'est très intéressant pourtant » continua t-elle en essayent d'ignorer dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et d'oublier le frisson qui l'avait parcouru quand les mains du jeune homme étaient descendues sur ses hanches. « Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard et ils disent aussi que… »

« Chut… » la coupa Malfoy.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches que Hermione n'arrivait même plus à coordonner correctement ses idées. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait était devant elle. Et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, la bouche de Malfoy se posa sur la sienne, déclenchant des frissons sur les corps des deux adolescents. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Les lèvres de Hermione vinrent jouer avec celles de Malfoy comme lorsqu'elle lui avait décrit le baiser. Ce fut lui qui vint chatouiller ses lèvres de sa langue et Hermione laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand elle entrouvrit la bouche. Des décharges de plaisir les parcoururent. Hermione aurait presque pu entendre les feux d'artifice éclater tant ce qu'elle ressentait était fort. Elle passa ses bras derrière le cou du Serpentard et fit une légère pression pour accentuer le baiser.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Sur les lèvres de Malfoy encore gonflées par le baiser vint fleurir un sourire niais tandis que le même s'entendait sur la bouche de Hermione. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants et le jeune homme colla son front à celui de sa compagne.

« Tu avais raison… » murmura t-il en souriant. « C'est magique. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione en se collant contre lui, l'ait tout bonnement ravie.

« Oh vraiment… » répéta Malfoy avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plut 


	2. Chapter 2

Non, non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !! xD

Comme j'ai la flemme (et pas vraiment le temps) d'envoyer un mail à tout le monde pour le remercier, c'est ici que je vais faire les RARs.

* * *

Isfah : Merciiiii ! Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que les sensations du baiser étaient bien décrites et j'en suis contente ! J'ai galéré pour les écrire Tu trouves ma Hermione un peu trop tentatrice... je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est peut-être OOC et ses réactions ne correspondent pas forcément à celles que pourrait avoir le perso de JK Rowling.

Miss Bady : Merci, merci ! Contente que tu es aimé

misshika06 : Tu en as presque eu des frissons ! Oh je suis conteeeeeeeeeeeente !! Merci !

Raphou : C'est ta review qui est adorable !

Sunshiine : Alors toi... je lis tes fics sur JPLE et je les aime beaucoup ! Je laisse quasiment jamais de reviews, désolée, je suis une grosse feignante ! En tout cas merci ! C'est vrai qu'au début, Hermione ne cède pas à Draco, contrairement à d'autres fics où en deux jours elle a une perruque, des formes ad-mi-ra-bles et que Malfoy et elle font l'amour dans le Poudlard Express... enfin bref ! Encore merci

Lil'Ashura : Haaaaaaannn moi aussi je veux un baiser pareil Moi aussi j'aimerai être à la place de Hermione (comme un peu tout le monde je crois) xD merciiiiiii !

8-Sakura-8 : Un pur délice ? Wooow, tu me fais rougir ! J'avais un peu peur que les deux persos soient trop OOC mais tu me rassures. En tous cas, merci beaucoup !

SyanSyaoran : Je suis contente que mon OS plaise autant parce que je l'ai pas mal bossé quand même tu es la deuxième à me dire qu'il n'y a pas de OOC ! Merci !

-4181315- : L'estomac qui pétille ? J'avais encore jamais entendu cette expression merci !

LunDer : un OS magique... n'exagérons pas ! Mais si tu y tiens vraiment... xD Merci

eau et feu : le panthéon des dieux grecs pour les auteurs... MDR ! Original ! Merci !

atchoum16 : merci, merci, merci ! Heureuse que tu ai trouvé ça drôle !

salima : Mais il y a déjà une fin ! Par fin, si tu entends "suite", et bien désolée mais il n'y en aura pas. Cette histoire est un OS et le restera, je trouve que la forme est parfaite pour un sujet aussi... voila, j'me comprends ! Lol, non mais je suis pas trop pour une suite, je trouve que l'OS s'achève bien comme ça, c'était évident pour moi lorsque je l'écrivais qu'il se terminerai comme ça. Mais merci des compliments !!

Mimi la sourie : Mille fois merci !!! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, désolée, il n'y aura pas de suite... L'OS devait finir comme ça, c'est dans l'ordre des choses

Catherine Broke : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

smiley5501 : Très bref comme review mais ça m'a fait plaisir Merci

swetty-girl-35. : merciii beaucoup ! Toi aussi tu me demande une suite ? Décidément... J'me répète mais désolée il n'y aura pas de suite. Je trouve qu'il se passe déjà pas mal de choses dans l'OS et je pense que faire une suite gâcherai un peu le truc... puis désolée mais l'idée d'un bal n'est pas très originale (il y a énormément de fics racontant un bal et je trouve que ça fait imitation du tome 4). Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Voilaaaaa ! C'est fini !! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Bisous ! 


End file.
